


Vuoi stare con me?

by Moe89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Vedere Robin occuparsi di suo figlio era per Regina un dolore insostenibile, forse anche più insostenibile del sapere che la madre del piccolo era Zelena. Sua sorella. <br/>Spesso quando ne parlavano Robin la guardava con impotenza, cercava il suo perdono, Regina lo sapeva bene."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuoi stare con me?

Vedere Robin occuparsi di suo figlio era per Regina un dolore insostenibile, forse anche più insostenibile del sapere che la madre del piccolo era Zelena. Sua sorella.  
Spesso quando ne parlavano Robin la guardava con impotenza, cercava il suo perdono, Regina lo sapeva bene. Ma la verità era che agli occhi della donna non c'era niente che richiedesse di essere perdonato. Robin voleva una famiglia, voleva avere figli e per quanto lei desiderasse dargliene, sapeva di non potere.  
Dopo l'ennesima giornata che il fuorilegge aveva passato a casa di Zelena, Regina non riuscì più a sostenere la situazione. Si sentiva inadeguata, un peso che impediva all'uomo di essere felice. "Robin, così non può funzionare, lo sai anche tu." Mentre parlava sentì gli occhi farsi umidi. "Non posso e non voglio impedirti di essere un buon padre, ma il saperti con lei, il sapere che l'essere che più ami al mondo è figlio suo..." Una lacrima le scese sulla guancia e per quanto assurdo, Regina si sentì stranamente felice di essere ancora in grado di piangere.  
"Sei gelosa?" Robin le si era avvicinato ed aveva portato i pollici ad asciugare le guance della donna. "Io non posso darti figli, Robin...Va' da lei dunque, ricomincia a vivere!" Detto ciò la regina fece per andarsene, ma l'uomo la bloccò, abbracciandola da dietro.  
"E se io ti dicessi che non vedrò Zelena mai più?" Regina tremò fra le braccia dell'amante. Che bel sogno sarebbe stato! D'improvviso si fece ancora più cupa. "Non prenderti gioco di me Robin, sappiamo entrambi che non riusciresti mai a stare lontano da tuo figlio e che se fossi costretto a farlo per me, mi odieresti." A quelle parole il fuorilegge...rise.  
"No, no, mia cara temo che tu mi abbia frainteso: non ho intenzione di stare lontano da mio figlio, ma da tua sorella." Regina si rigirò nell'abbraccio. "Cosa intendi dire?" Una fievole speranza nacque dentro di lei. "Io...vorrei chiedere la custodia del bambino." Si passò una mano fra i capelli corti a disagio. "E vorrei crescerlo con te, sempre che tu voglia, ovviamente." Regina lo guardò incredula. Robin la voleva come madre di suo figlio?  
"So che quello che ti chiedo è un impegno molto grande, ma hai già cresciuto Henry tutta la sola ed hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, quindi ho pensato che forse-" Non riuscì a finire la frase, zittito dalle labbra della regina. Stringendolo a sè, la donna rise sulla sua bocca, urlando milioni di "Sì".  
Per il suo lieto fine ci sarebbe voluto tempo ed un ottimo avvocato, questo Regina lo sapeva bene, ma decise che in fondo era disposta ad aspettare se il premio fosse stato il "E vissero per sempre felici e contenti."


End file.
